stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire, more commonly known simply as Ganon, is the main antagonist of Stupid Mario Brothers. He makes his way to the Real World to lead the Legion of Villains. The first Gerudo male born in a hundred years, Ganondorf was destined to succeed Sage and become the Gerudo king, though his lust for power has time and time again been the cause of his downfall at the hands of Link. Biography Background Ganondorf was the only male member of the Gerudo tribe, a Hyrulian major race, born in a hundred years. This granted him the title of King of the Gerudo. He was, by a "divine prank", given the power of the Gods. The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf often holds grants him near-immortality; theoretically the only weapons that can truly defeat him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power has allowed Ganondorf to transform into his more powerful beast form, Ganon, reminiscent of a pig or hog. He has been defeated by Link, the Hero of Time, many times. Ganon was thought to have been finally put to rest at his hands. Centuries ago, Ganondorf came to the Real World, where he corrupted and twisted the mind of Nox Decious, the brother of Merlin, and drew him into his service. The two were both defeated and killed at some point, possibly by Link and / or Merlin. Season Two Link travels to the Real World and meets with Mario and Luigi. While sitting at the campfire, he reveals that Ganondorf had been revived by Nox Decious to serve him. However, when Mario and his friends went to fight Decious for the first time, Decious states that Ganon and King Bowser serve him. That was a lie that Ganondorf told Decious to tell Mario, just to get him scared. ''The Movie After being freed from his curse, Sage states that he believes he was a more noble king than Ganondorf. It is possible that Ganondorf could have helped with turning Sage into the coconut form. Operation: Blind Storm At some point before the events of ''Operation: Blind Storm, Ganondorf forms a grand army known as the Legion of Villains for the purpose of killing Mario, Luigi, their allies, and conquering the Real World. He then revives Nox Decious for the purpose of killing the Darkness and imprisons Link in the Dark Realm After the revival of Decious, he enters the scene after Decious explains everything to Merlin. Ganondorf then proceeds to kill Merlin with his telekinetic choking power, without Decious' consent. Decious is enraged to see that Ganondorf has killed Merlin because of their deal that Merlin could live if he would join them, but Ganon decided to revoke it, stating that Merlin would only be a nuisance. He then has Decious gather his other followers before he leaves. Season Four He later sent a letter to Mario and Luigi, threatening to invade their land. However, the two don't take him seriously since they knew that Link would never let Ganondorf leave Hyrule. However, Ganon sends ninjas to the Real World to kill the powerless heroes, who regain their powers soon after. Shortly before Ganondorf prepares to enter the Real World, the regenerated Darkness reveals to Mario that Ganondorf was telling the truth and he leaves him to build his own army. Season Five In his hidden forest base, Ganondorf tells his army that Mario and his friends will soon be coming to them for a battle. When King Bowser asks about ninjas in the Mushroom Kingdom, he assures him that he will get them soon. He is then informed by Zubashi about the placement of ninjas in the Darkness' base, which Decious and a resurrected Blaire Vherestorm complain about. Later on, Ganon tells Scott Masterson, FedEx, and Pauline their orders. Yoshi, who was listening in, is noticed by Zubashi. Ganon tells Zubashi not to kill Yoshi since he heard everything he was suppose to hear, implying that Ganon is planning ahead. He, along with the other members of the Legion of Villains, awaits Mario and his friends to come to them. While the other member grow tired of waiting, he reassures them that they will arrive soon. They later arrive, with Ganon toying with Mario. Then he orders the army to attack. Mario's best friends are overtaken, leaving Mario alone to face the entire Legion. Ganondorf reveals to Mario that he trapped Link in the Dark Realm and tells Mario that he will never see him again. Angered, Mario attacks him with fireballs, but Ganon catches it in his hand and absorbs it. The hero follows up with a direct beam sword attack, which merely lands on his shoulder without even harming him, then takes out Mario with a single punch. ]] Afterwards, the Darkness arrives to battle Ganon. Ordering his fighters to attack, Ganon is surprised by the Darkness' act of freezing them in place. Ganon and the Darkness battle, which ends with Ganon overpowering the Darkness. The Darkness then whisks himself and the others away. While the other members of his army question his removal of Mario and his friends, Ganon ignores it. Later, Ganon senses Scott Masterson's death and states that he thought that he wasn't strong as he thought. He then orders Pauline to kill Mona as a message to the Mushroom Force. and Nox Decious]] After losing Pauline and Blaire Vherestorm, Ganondorf summons King Bowser and Nox Decious to him. He explains to them that, despite the loss of their team members, everything has been going according to his plans. His intent behind sending Pauline to attack Mona was so that tension would rise between her and Wario and they both would leave. When asked about the second part of his plan, Ganon replies, "All in good time." Later, King Bowser asks Ganondorf about the next part of his plan, with Ganondorf replying that he is allowing Decious to attempt his "secret ninja war". Bowser is surprised to hear that he knows about it, but Ganondorf informs him that "There is nothing I don't know." Upon asking what he should do, Ganondorf tells Bowser to fight Luigi while the ninja war is going on, then tells him that Luigi will come for him. When Bowser asks about Mario, Ganondorf tells him that he will crawl to him for mercy, only for Ganondorf to kill him. He then orders Bowser to head to a field, the location of his upcoming battle with Luigi. It is later revealed by a ninja to Wario that Ganon's master plan is to merge the Real World with the Dark Realm. ]] Soon, Ganondorf senses Mario's presence nearby and calls out to him. Mario appears, wearing Merlin's vest and the Darkness' jacket and gloves. Ganon is unafraid, believing Mario to stand no chance against him until Mario unsheathes Link's Master Sword. Ganondorf is surprised that Mario found the secret, but still believes that Mario can't beat him, as Darkness, Link and Merlin all failed to do so. Mario, enraged when he finds out Ganon killed Merlin, attacks him with the Sword. Ganon is able to telekinetically shove Mario away and the two engage in a fist fight on the ground. Mario overpowers Ganon and prepares to finish him, but Ganon knocks Mario away and tries to pulverize him with a fist slam, but misses. Mario goes for Ganon's sword, but he pulls it to him. Mario dodges his resulting attack and tries to choke him telekinetically, and Ganon does the same to him before knocking him to the ground and disarming him. Ganondorf stands over Mario and prepares to kill him, only to be stabbed through the chest by the Master Sword. Ganon, mortally injured, falls to the ground, where Mario stabs him a second time through "the heart that's not there". Ganon remarks on the poetic nature of this line and claims that was unexpected before succumbing to his injuries and dying, ridding both worlds of his reign of evil once and for all. Physical Description Ganondorf had a slim figure and dark skin, typical of the Gerudo. He had orange hair and pink lips. Ganondorf wore a tunic with metal gloves and black eyeliner. He also wore black boots with metal pads in front of them. Personality Ganondorf seemed to be able to give orders calmly and with ease. He came across as slow to anger, but with a sense of power about him. It can be assumed that he was very confident and a great planner with a talent for leadership. Ganon also had little tolerance for Mario's sense of humor. It seemed as though he considered his army as something like a family as he, at one point, addresses them as his "children". He spoke with a formal British accent. Ganondorf was very vain and arrogant as he triumphantly said that nothing will stand in his way and he thinks that Mario and the Darkness are not threat which will most likely cause his downfall. He seems to have very little tolerance for insubordination and when people question his plans as he threatens to kill Pauline when she questions his judgment. He seems to have a small tolerance for failure, as if members of his team fail him he will not bring them back to life for a second chance. Ganon seems to have zero empathy as even his voice has no emotion and he appears not to have any compassion as he said that when Mario begs for mercy he will decapitate him. Despite Ganondorf's skill as a leader, his subordinates' senses of independence and the personal importance of their individual intents seem to outweigh their fear of retribution from him (though this is in part due to his refusal to acknowledge Mario and the Darkness as any threat), displayed by Nox Decious and Zubashi scheming to take down the Darkness behind Ganon's back, Scott stopping to fight Donkey Kong when his orders were to go straight to New York City, Pauline abandoning the Legion, and Blaire and the rebellious ninjas going to attack the Mushroom Force against Ganon's orders. It is shown that only King Bowser is completely loyal to him. He is also shown to be omniscient, as he knows of Wario and Mona departing, Mario being gone, and Decious' plan to destroy the Darkness. Ganon has also shown to break his word as he promised Decious to try and convince Merlin to join him, but Ganon changed his mind and killed Merlin without giving him a chance to join though he knew he would refuse. Abilities / Skills Due to the powers of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf can be considered one of the most powerful characters in the series. Despite his lack of fight scenes as of yet (from the Legend of Zelda series), he has displayed several abilities. * Resurrection and Near-Invincibility: Ganondorf has revived Nox Decious, Pauline, Tommy Vercetti, and Blaire Vherestorm. Ganondorf can also survive attacks that would kill another being, such as his 'execution' at the hands of the Sages, his lack of harm from a direct hit, and his defeat at the hands of Link in which he is not actually slain, although the Master Sword is capable of hurting him, as it is the blade of evil's bane. In his fight with Mario, Ganondorf is shown to be resistant to both fireballs and beam swords. The exact limits of his powers are unknown. * Sword Fighting: He is also very skilled with swords, battling Link using a sword on at least two occasions. * Telekinesis: Like many villains in Stupid Mario Brothers, Ganondorf is shown to be capable of using telekinesis in battle. He uses it to overpower the Darkness, to push Mario back during his final battle and to choke Merlin to death. * Dark Magic Manipulation: Before claiming the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf was able to use at least some dark magic. He can at least blast dark magic from his hands. * Creating Life: Ganondorf has created monsters to battle Link in the past. He also sends ninjas to fight Mario's forces, but it's unknown whether he creates them or recruits them. * Cross Worlds: Ganondorf has created portals to other dimensions, and has managed to travel to the real world. He managed to kill a disembodied being at his planned execution with his bare hands. * Combat Prowess: Ganondorf is incredibly strong. Not only did he overpower Mario and the Darkness both, but he has managed to destroy the floor of his throne room with a single punch. * Premonition: Ganondorf seems to have the power to see things before they happen and what has happened without seeing it happen. * Resistance: Ganondorf has the power to resist telekinesis as when the Darkness pushed him back with telekinesis, even though the Darkness had the power of five beings, Ganondorf only staggered backwards very slightly, but when Mario did it, he was effected by it, probably because Merlin, Darkness, and Link combined their spirits with his. Possessions * Sword: Ganondorf wields a sword. The origin of the sword is unknown. It could potentially be the Sword of Kings. * Infinite supply of ninjas: Ganondorf supposedly has an "unlimited" supply of ninjas on his side, and from what has been seen so far, this could very possibly be taken literally. Trivia * At first, Ganondorf is believed to be a minor antagonist until he eventually reveals to be the main villain. * Ganondorf had quite a few mentions before finally appearing in Episode 62. * In the trailer for Season Five, only his gloves and sword hilt are seen. * Ganondorf's first fight scene is in Episode 64. 64 is a number relevant to the character of Ganondorf, as the first game he appears in a form other than Ganon is in Ocarina of Time on the Nintendo 64. * In Episode 25, when Nox Decious said that he and Bowser bow to him, it was a lie. Decious said that just to get Mario scared. All villains (excluding the Darkness) bow to Ganon. * Ganondorf's character is comparable to Voldemort from the Harry Potter franchise. Their voices are similar, as are their overall calm, reserved personalities. * Ganondorf is also similar to Emperor Palpatine: Both are traitors, both speak in a calm voice, both have turned a enemy into their servants, and both have manipulated events throughout the story from the shadows. * He only appears in Season Five, and is mentioned throughout the series. He is still the primary antagonist of the show because he planned all the villainous schemes. * The only way to defeat Ganondorf is to find Link or get the Master Sword. * His cape is from a vampire costume, according to Richie. It is not a garbage bag like previously speculated as it would be much shinier. * According to the History of Stupid Mario Brothers, Kevin thinks that Matt playing Ganondorf was the biggest miscast in the show. Relationships Link Link is Ganondorf's sworn enemy. Ganondorf has constantly been defeated by the various incarnations of Link. The two both possess a third of the Triforce: Ganondorf's being Power and Link's Courage. Link returned to Hyrule to fight Ganondorf at the end of the movie, but he was then trapped in the Dark Realm and because of this, Ganondorf managed to arrive in the Real World. Mario When Link was trapped in the Dark Realm, Mario was Ganondorf's next target. Although he is not allies with the Darkness, Ganondorf still intends to kill Mario and all his friends to rule the real world. The Darkness The Darkness and Ganondorf have encountered each other once. While Darkness sees Ganon as a threat to his plans, Ganon feels the exact opposite; he does not see the Darkness posing any threat to him. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season Two Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The League of Bad Guys Category:Deceased